Seven Tailed Beast: Caceria
by Green5Wolf
Summary: Hace miles de años el bijuu de 7 colas fue traicionado por el kyuubi, ahora la venganza es en lo único que piensa. Sera Naruto capaz de sobrevivir ante semejante enemigo!La cazeria ha comanzado!.Sopilers, violencia y lenguaje soez.
1. Prologo

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, Karatsu es el personaje que he creado para este Fic, así que espero que disfruten con la historia, y si no lo hacen diganmelo ya que todavía estoy empezando y necesito experiencia; comenzamos.

* * *

_A veces hay cosas que las palabras no pueden expresar_

**Prologo**

**El demonio de las 7 colas**

Hace miles de años los demonios caminaban libres por el mundo matando cuando querían a los humanos, solo unos pocos podían oponérseles, eran los ninjas.

Sin embargo de entre todos los demonios nueve de ellos destacaron especialmente por su inmenso poder, eran los bijuus, su increíble crueldad y fuerza los hacían terribles guerreros y eran temidos por todos los países.

El más poderoso de los nueve bijuus era el invencible Kyuubi no Kitsune, cuya sed de destrucción era tan grande que se decía que le hacia imposible de ser derrotado, tal era su poder que había conseguido autoproclamarse rey de los demonios.

A sus ordenes estaban infinidad de demonios, pero el más leal de todos era el bijuu de las 7 colas, el poderoso Karatsu no Wolf, su poder no era tan grande como el de su señor, pero lo que realmente aterrorizaba a sus enemigo no era su fuerza sino su gran inteligencia.

Karatsu era el más inteligente de todos los bijuus, lo cual le había permitido conseguir todo el poder que ahora poseía, se decía que tal era su inteligencia que podía predecir cualquier movimiento por parte del enemigo incluso antes de que este pensara en él.

Pero lo más irónico, fue que su poder, su inteligencia, aquello que mas atesoraba fue la causa de su caída. Ya que Kyuubi temiendo que su siervo le traicionara decidió sellarle en un cuerpo humano.

Y así Karatsu se convirtió en un Jirinchi, pero usando su inteligencia consiguió expulsar el alma humana del cuerpo en el que había sido sellado, y entonces juró vengarse de aquel que antaño fue su señor y acabar con él.

Pero a pesar de su gran poder e inteligencia, sabía que no podría vencerle encerrado en el cuerpo de un humano, por eso, con el paso del tiempo, decidió que primero obtendría todas las técnicas ninja que pudiera para así poder acabar con él.

Conforme los años pasaban sus conocimientos del mundo humano y sus técnicas ninjas fueron aumentando progresivamente, pero cuanto más aprendía de los humanos más humano se hacía, hasta que llegado el momento cayo presa de sus emociones humanas, se enamoró.

Se casó y tubo varios hijos, se podía decir que su vida había alcanzado una relativa felicidad, sin embargo le duró bien poco ya que a los pocos meses más bijuus fueron sellados en humanos, y a él y a las personas que amaba se les empezó a considera como armas, o peor como enemigos que merecían morir.

Cuando una noche Karatsu regreso al lugar donde vivía con su clan, se quedo paralizado al encontrárselo en llamas, cuando se acercó a ver que había sucedido encontró los cadáveres de sus seres queridos esparcidos por todo el lugar y una gran cantidad de personas llevando armas ensangrentadas.

Y entonces lo vio, tan claro como si lo hubiera presenciado. Vio a sus seres queridos siendo asesinados por aquellos que ahora le dirigían miradas de puro odio.

Fue entonces cuando Karatsu, un ser que jamás había cedido totalmente a las emociones por considerarlas inútiles e incluso peligrosas, se dejo embargar totalmente por ellas, llenándose de odio, ira y dolor.

Las gentes se lanzaron al ataque contra él gritando maldiciones, pero cuando estaban a punto de tocarle, éste desapareció en una explosión de humo negro, antes de que se quisieran dar cuenta, éste había aparecido a sus espaldas.

Pero esta vez no se lanzaron contra él, estaban paralizados de terror, los ojos de aquel ser, que ahora se hallaba ante ellos, no mostraban sentimiento alguno y de su cuerpo salían como una especie vapores tóxicos, de repente empezaron a salir más y más vapores hasta que su cuerpo quedó completamente cubierto por ellos.

A la mañana siguiente, no quedaba nadie vivo en el lugar, sólo una inmensa cantidad de cadáveres ensangrentados, a unos pocos kilómetros, un ser se movía oculto entre las sombras, era Karatsu, pero a pesar de las penurias por las cuales había pasado su cara y su mirada no mostraban dolor, en realidad no mostraban emoción alguna, su rostro se había quedado congelada en una mueca de absoluta seriedad.

Para Karatsu ya no quedaba nada por lo que vivir, a pesar de que había conseguido saber que algunos de sus descendientes habían conseguido huir, decidió que era mejor no acercarse a ellos, ya que si la gente descubría que eran sus descendientes los matarían sin piedad.

Por eso se alejó de las ciudades humanas entrando solo en ellas para adquirir nuevos conocimientos y técnicas. Con el paso del tiempo solo una idea perduraba en su mente tras la muerte de aquellos que alguna vez le habían importado, y cada vez repercutía con más fuerza en su cabeza, lo único que le quedaba, aquello por lo cual desde un principio había luchado: "La Venganza".

* * *

Notas del autor: Este es mi primer Fic, espero que les guste, díganme su opinión para que así pueda mejorarlo, o adaptarlo. 


	2. Aquel que viste de negro

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, Karatsu es el personaje que he creado para este Fic, así que espero que disfruten con la historia, comenzamos.

-"Bla, bla, bla.."- Personaje hablando.

-"_Bla, bla, bla.."- _Personaje pensando.

**-"Bla, bla, bla.."- **Demonio o Inner persona hablando.

-**"Bla, bla no justu"**- Técnica ninja.

* * *

_Si no tienes nada por lo que vivir, busca algo contra lo que puedas vivir_

**Capítulo 1**

**Un extraño llega a Konoha. Aquel que viste de negro**

Era un tarde tranquila en Konoha, algo muy extraño ya que la intensidad de movimiento de la villa oculta se había aumentado drásticamente a partir de los ataques de los Akatsukis y de el sannin Orochimaru, por eso una tarde así de tranquila era algo que no se veía habitualmente en la villa de la Hoja desde hacía tiempo.

La razón de esta calma era que la actual Hokage se había visto obligada a mandar a una gran cantidad de equipos en misiones, casi de manera continua, para conseguir dinero para la villa. Sólo unos pocos se encontraban en esos momentos en la villa, en esos instantes un grupo de ninjas se paseaba tranquilamente por las calles, en busca de un lugar donde comer.

-"Recordad, que después de comer, tenéis que ir al área de entrenamiento 7 para que se os asigne una nueva misión"-advirtió el más alto de los cuatro, antes de alejarse del grupo.

-"Hai, Yamato-sensei"-respondió la pelirosa del grupo.

-"Bueno, pues entonces, directos a Ichiraku"-dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

-"Naruto¿es que no piensas en comer otra cosa que no sea ramen?"-

-"Sakura-chan¿qué tiene de malo el ramen?, es la mejor comida que hay"-

-"Sakura-san tiene razón, deberías de comer otras cosas"-replicó el moreno del grupo mirando a Naruto.

-"Sai ¿tú también en mi contra?"-contesto el rubio.

-"Vamos Naruto, iremos a un nuevo restaurante que han abierto"-

-"Pero Sakura-chan ..."-

-"Nada de peros, necesitas comer mas cosas además de ramen Naruto"-

Y así el grupo se dirigió hacía su destino, aunque con varias quejas por parte del rubio, que acabaron siendo acalladas por parte de Sakura con un gran golpe en la cabeza de Naruto, mientras que Sai por su parte caminaba a su lado en silencio, sin prestar atención a las peleas entre Sakura y Naruto que se habían convertido en la rutina del equipo 7.

**------------------------------------------------------Mientras tanto en las afueras de Konoha-----------------------------------------------------**

Una sombra se movía en absoluto silencio por entre las ramas de los árboles que había en las cercanías de Konoha, de repente, saltó de entre las ramas del bosque y aterrizó en el camino que llevaba a la puerta principal de Konoha.

Iba vestido con una especie de toga negra que le cubría el torso, dejando ver sus pantalones, que eran de un color morado fuerte, iba descalzo salvo por unas vendas que cubrían la mayor parte de sus pies excepto los dedos, las cuales desaparecían dentro de sus pantalones. Su cara quedaba cubierta entre las sombras por la capucha que llevaba, sus manos estaban también vendadas al igual que sus pies y los vendajes desaparecían en el interior de las mangas de su toga negra.

Tras un momento quieto, observando la ciudad que se hallaba frente a él, comenzó a andar tranquilamente hacía la puerta principal de la villa oculta.

Los guardias de la puerta se quedaron de piedra al ver como un extraño vestido de negro entraba en la villa por la puerta, tranquilamente, como si no pasara nada. –"¡Alto!"- gritaron ambos guardias, provocando que el extraño se parara y que girara su cabeza ligeramente hacía ellos.

-"!Identifíquese inmediatamente!, y diga los motivos de su visita"-.

Entonces el extraño levantó su vista y les miro fijamente con unos ojos fríos como el hielo y una cara inexpresiva.-"_Solo humanos"-_.

-"Otra misión, esto empieza a ser sobreexplotación laboral- se quejó Kakashi a la Godaime"-

-"Kakashi¿que esperabas?, la villa esta pasando por apuros económicos desde el ataque de Orochimaru, todos tenemos que colaborar"-replicó la rubia.

-"Hummmmmmmm"- dijo mientras este cogía y salía del despacho de la Godaime.

-"Hola Kakashi"- dijo el líder del equipo 7.

-"Vaya, Yamato ¿que haces por aquí?, también vienes a que te encasqueten otra misión"-

-"No seas perezoso Kakashi, todos tenemos que ayudar"- Kakashi le miró no muy convencido.

-"Por ejemplo, mi equipo y yo nos vamos de misión de nuevo en cuanto termine de entregar los resultados de la anterior a la Hokage"-.

-"Bueno, entonces ya nos veremos"- se despidió Kakashi mientras salía de la torre del Hokage hacia las puertas de Konoha.

-"!Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"-

De repente Kakashi oyó no muy lejos de su destino, dirigiéndose hacia a donde había oído el grito, descubrió que provenía de la puerta principal de Konoha. Cuando llegó se encontró una mujer que supuso era la que había gritado hacía un momento, así que saltó a su lado.

-"¿Qué pasa¿por qué ..."-Kakashi no fue capaz de terminar la pregunta, porque en ese instante se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho gritar a aquella mujer.

Delante de él se encontraba una de las peores imágenes que sin duda habría visto la mujer en toda su vida, los guardianes de la puerta, ambos muertos con dos impresionantes tajos enormes que les cruzaban todo el pecho y bañados en una piscina con su propia sangre.

Esto provocó que Kakashi quedara temporalmente paralizado ante semejante imagen, pero recuperándose lo más rápido que pudo, se volvió hacia la mujer que estaba llorando ante la imagen.

-"Dígame ¿Quién o quienes han hecho esto¡rápido!"-

La mujer se quedó durante un momento muda, mirándole, cómo si no entendiera nada de lo que le dijera, pero unos momentos más tarde pareció volver en sí, y señaló una de las múltiples calles de Konoha.-"Se ha ido por ahí, no lo pude ver bien, pero sólo era uno e iba vestido de negro casi por completo"-.

-"Rápido, avise a la Godaime, yo trataré de detenerlo"- respondió Kakashi corriendo a toda velocidad por la calle que le había indicado la mujer.

-"¿_Como puede haber ocurrido esto?, es más¿quién ha podido estar tan loco como para matar a los guardianes de una villa ninja y entrar él solo?"-. _Éstas eran las dudas que asaltaban a Kakashi conforme recorría las calles de Konoha en busca de aquel ser que había llegado.

De repente, lo vio, allí estaba, en una calle poco frecuentada, para evitar ser descubierto, el extraño de negro que le había descrito la mujer, caminando tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha, cómo si no hubiera roto un plato. Kakashi no se lo pensó, si ese extraño había sido capaz de acaba r de esa manera con dos Jounins bien entrenados y vigilantes, sería mejor acabar con él por sorpresa.

Así que Kakashi corrió a la máxima velocidad que pudo hacía la espalda de su objetivo sacando un kunai en absoluto silencio, pero cuando parecía que estaba a punto de atravesarle la columna vertebral a su enemigo, éste se volvió a una velocidad que Kakashi nunca antes había visto, y había bloqueado su kunai sin esfuerzo con una katana.

Kakashi entonces cometió un grave error, miró a los ojos de su rival, lo que vio le heló la sangre: unos ojos morados le observaban fríamente, sin mostrar emoción alguna, cómo si aquel ser no tuviera alma, tardó unos segundos en reponerse.-"!_Mierda¿que diablos me pasa? nunca nadie me había paralizado sólo con la mirada, pero hay algo de este extraño que no me gusta nada"-._

-"¿A qué has venido a Konoha?¿Quién eres?"-Pregunto Kakashi mientras saltaba hacía atrás alejándose varios metros de su enemigo.

-Demasiadas preguntas Ninja copia, pero no pienso contestarlas-Lo que más chocó a Kakashi no era que le hubiese reconocido, al fin y al cabo él era un ninja bastante famoso, pero la voz con la que había hablado denotaba tal falta de sentimientos que por un momento pensó que había usado un gengustu para modificarla.

Entonces el extraño se lanzó contra Kakashi desenfundando una segunda katana de debajo de su abrigo negro y blandiéndola del revés, Kakashi apenas tuvo tiempo para alejarse de su carga para conseguir tiempo.-"¿_Como es posible que sea tan rápido?, tendré que conseguir que se aleje de mí para poder invocar mi katana y mantenerle a raya hasta que llegue la Godaime-_

Kakashi entonces empezó a realizar una serie de sellos-**"Raikiri (Relámpagos cortantes)"****-**.

Con su ataque listo, cargó contra su enemigo, pero éste le esquivó fácilmente. Cuando el Raikiri impactó en el suelo, una oleada de tierra se esparció en toda la zona, de esta manera Kakashi al ver que su ataque, a pesar de la velocidad que le daba, había sido esquivado de esa manera, decidió que tendría que ponerse a luchar de verdad.

Por eso Kakashi se quito a toda velocidad la bandana de encima de su ojo Sharingan, para luego sacar un pergamino de uno de sus múltiples bolsillos de su chaleco de Jounin, y con un poco de sangre invocar una katana con la que hacer frente a su adversario-"!_Mierda!, no tengo un duelo con katanas desde que deje los ANBUs, espero que pueda hacerle frente con mis técnicas desentrenadas"-._

Cuando Kakashi tuvo su katana preparada se encontró con su enemigo saliendo a una gran velocidad de la zona del impacto con sus dos katanas preparadas para la batalla, en apenas unos instantes hubo recorrido la distancia que le separaba de su rival, el sonido de aceros al chocar y de sangre al derramarse fue el único sonido que se oyó.

Unos minutos más tarde los ANBUs y una inquieta Hokage llegaban a la zona donde se había desarrollado la batalla, sólo para encontrase a un casi muerto Kakashi desangrándose en el suelo en un charco de su propia sangre, con dos grandes tajos surcándole el pecho, tal y como había descrito la aterrorizada mujer que había encontrado a los guardias de la puerta.

Rápidamente la Hokage corrió para curar a Kakashi mientras gritaba las ordenes a su AUNBs, pasó de las heridas superficiales y se concentró en aquellos dos tajos de su pecho. Cuando aplicó su chacra, las heridas empezaron a cerrase lentamente.-"¿_Que diablos pasa?, las heridas no se cierran tan rápido como deberían, es como si algo se lo estuviera impidiendo, nunca había visto algo así"-._

-"Hokage-sama, no hemos encontrado ningún rastro, del posible causante de esto, en las proximidades, sólo hemos encontrado esto"-. Dijo un ANBU con máscara de perro mientras le enseñaba a la Godaime la espada de Kakashi partida por la mitad.

Tras meditar y analizar la situación durante unos segundos, la Hokage decidió cuál era la mejor manera de actuar

.-"Por lo que parece, debido a que el desalmado que ha hecho esto ni siquiera había escondido los cuerpos de sus víctimas, no debían de ser su objetivo, además también se puede ver que es un ser desalmado, y que confía plenamente en sus habilidades, ya que no se ha detenido a comprobar si Kakashi estaba o no muerto. Buscar a quien quiera que ha hecho esto basándoos en la descripción que nos dio la mujer, y recordar, es extremadamente peligroso"-.Dicho esto, comenzó a trasladar, con la ayuda de algunos ANBUs, el cuerpo de Kakashi hacía el hospital.

------------------------------------------**Momentos más tarde en cierto restaurante**---------------------------------------------

-"¿Ves Naruto?, al final, no ha sido para tanto"-Dijo cierta pelirosa mientras el grupo se dirigía hacia la salida.

-"Ya, pero sigue sin ser ramen"-Contestó desanimado nuestro rubio favorito.

-"Vamos Sakura-san, Naruto-kun o llegaremos tarde al área de entrenamiento, seguro que Yamato-sensei ya nos está esperando"-

El grupo se dispuso a salir por la puerta principal del restaurante, pero cuando abrieron la puerta, se encontraron ante una siniestra figura enfundada en unas ropas negras que les observaba fríamente con unos inexpresivos ojos violetas. Se quedaron paralizados, el aura que aquella persona emitía era como una sofocante oscuridad que les impedía moverse y respirar; entonces, tras observarlos durante unos segundos, el extraño habló.

**-"¿Quién de vosotros es Uzumaki Naruto?"-.**

* * *

A/N: A partir de ahora y salvo las técnicas conocidas de las que consiga una traducción, su traducción al japonés es completamente inventada, lo siento pero no eh conseguido encontrar un traductor en Internet así que si alguien encuentra alguno que merezca la pena que me lo diga. 


	3. El mundo de la desperación

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, Karatsu es el personaje que he creado para este Fic, así que espero que disfruten con la historia, comenzamos.

-"Bla, bla, bla.."- Personaje hablando.

-"_Bla, bla, bla.."- _Personaje pensando.

**-"Bla, bla, bla.."- **Demonio o Inner persona hablando.

-**"Bla, bla no justu"**- Técnica ninja.

* * *

_Cuando todo en ti es dolor trasciendes lo físico_

**Capítulo 2**

**Un dolor más allá de todo límite, el mundo de la desesperación**

_-"Esta buscando a Naruto"-_fue el pensamiento que cruzó la mente de los integrantes del grupo 7 tras oír la pregunta del extraño.-"_No ha debido de reconocer a Naruto todavía así mientras no le digamos nada no podrá.."._-.

-"!Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto!"-anunció todo lo alto que pudo Naruto.

-"!Eres Idiota!"-dijo Sakura mientras le golpeaba en la cabeza uno de sus famosos puñetazos-"**Shanaro, Naruto como puedes ser tan descerebrado, no ves que no te pude estar buscando para nada bueno"-**.

**-"Por fin te encuentro, llevaba décadas tras tú rastro"-.**

Tras esta frase el extraño apareció de golpe en frente de Naruto y de un solo golpe le hizo cruzar de lado a lado todo el restaurante y atravesar la pared del fondo chocando contra el muro de la casa de detrás con un sonido sordo y seco.

-"_Nunca había visto nada parecido,¿Quién diablos es?"-_pensó el moreno del grupo.

En apenas unos instantes el extraño había cruzado la distancia que le separaba de Naruto y se encontraba de pie delante suya mirándolo fijamente con una extraña sonrisa pintada en los labios, por su parte Naruto trataba de recuperarse del tremendo golpe que le había sido propinado.

**-"Vamos no me digas que ya he acabado contigo, si la diversión no ha hacho más que empezar"-**se rió delante de Naruto, mientras empezaba a realizar unos sellos con las manos.

-"**Kuchiyose, saido tensei(Invocación, mundo de la desesperación)"**-. Tras realizar la técnica, de las mismas ropas que llevaba empezó a surgir una gran cantidad de humo denso negro, en apenas unos segundos el humo había creado una cúpula que envolvía a Naruto y a su atacante separándolos del resto del grupo 7.

--------------------------**Mientras en el área de entrenamiento del equipo 7**----------------

-"Están tardando más de lo normal,¿les habrá pasado algo?"-

Yamato se encontraba desde hacia un rato en el área acordada esperando a su equipo, su mente no paraba de pensar que les estaría retrasando tanto, ya que a pesar de conocerlos desde hace muy poco aquellos chavales habían dejado una marca muy profunda en él. Tras esperar unos instantes más decidió salir a buscarlos-"_Seguro que es culpa de Naruto ese chico parece tener un estómago en el que podría caber un elefante"-_

Así Yamato comenzó a dirigirse al lugar donde esperaba encontrar a Naruto y al resto de su equipo, pero cuando llegó a Icharaku se encontró con el local vacío salvo por los dependientes.

-"Perdone¿sabe si Naruto ha estado por aquí?"- preguntó a la camarera de Icharaku.

Ayame se giró hacia quien le había preguntado –"No, lo siento de veras, pero Naruto-kun no ha estado hoy aquí"-

-"En fin gracias, no sabrás de algún otro lugar en el pueda estar"-.

-"No, lo siento"-.

Yamato entonces comenzó a correr por los tejados en busca de Naruto y los demás, pero en su camino y para su sorpresa con lo que se encontró fue con tres ANBUs que transportaban a alguien. Cuando Yamato se acercó a observar que pasaba se dio cuneta de que al que transportaba no era otro que Kakashi.

-"¿Qué ha pasado?¿Quién le ha hecho esto?"-

Tras reconocerlo los ANBUs se miraron entre sí y luego a Yamato y sin frenar su ritmo le contestaron-"No lo sabes, un extraño ha entrado en Konoha, ya ha matado a dos shinobis, Kakashi apenas ha logrado sobrevivir, Tsunade ha declarado la villa bajo amenaza de invasión y a movilizado a todos los ANBUS"-.

Después de oír esto Yamato no perdió ni un solo segundo y regresó a la búsqueda de sus estudiantes con renovadas fuerzas-"_Maldita sea tengo un terrible presentimiento, Sai, Sakura, Naruto, donde diablos os habéis metido"-._

--------------------------------------**Volviendo con Sai y Sakura**---------------------------------

Sakura estaba bastante preocupada, cuando aquel extraño había encerrado a Naruto en aquel justu ella y Sai habían intentado todo lo que se les había ocurrido para liberar a su compañero, pero nada había dado resultado, aquella esfera negra había resistido todos sus ataques y justus sin sufrir ningún daño aparente.

Entonces Sai se había marchado en busca de ayuda, prometiéndola que volvería en breve dejando a Sakura sola ante aquella semiesfera.

-"No me lo puedo creer, de que me ha servido entrenar tanto, al final sigo sin poder ayudar a la gente que me importa, maldita sea aguanta Naruto, enseguida te liberaremos"-.

-"**Hai, Shanaro aguanta Naruto"-.**

-------------------------------**Mientras tanto en el interior del justu**---------------------------

Naruto despertó del impacto que aquel extraño le había propinado, solo para encontrase sumido en lo que parecía una interminable oscuridad.

-"Mierda, en que lío me he metido ahora"-.

**-"Nos has metido en un gran lío , estúpido, no tienes ni idea de quien es t..."-.**

De manera sorprendente el demonio pareció callarse en ese momento, lo cual era muy inusual en él, Naruto se preguntaba que demonios estaba pasando allí cuando la respuesta a su pregunta quedo respondida cuando una cruel risa interrumpió sus pensamientos y la figura del extraño que le había atacado apareció ante el como surgiendo de las mismas tinieblas que les rodeaban.

**-"Cuanto tiempo sin vernos ¿Verdad viejo amigo?"-.**Dijo el extraño con un tono venenoso, a la vez que esbozaba una gran sonrisa de predador.

------------------------------------------**Entretanto con Sai**----------------------------------------

Sai comenzó a correr tan rápido como pudo en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de Sakura como para que esta no lo viera, ya que no quería preocuparla, aquel ser que había atacado a Naruto era muy fuerte, lo había sentido casi nada mas verlo.

_-"Debo encontrar a alguien, nosotros solos no podemos hacerle frente"_-.

Sai siguió con sus divagaciones mientras saltaba a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas por entre los edificios de Konoha hasta que se encontró con Yamato que venía en dirección contraria también a gran velocidad.

-"Yamato-sensei"- grito Sai, a la vez que corría a su encuentro.

Rápidamente al oír su voz Yamato se giro y corrió hacia Sai el cual lo estaba esperando con una cara de preocupación algo poco frecuente en el joven ANBU, esto provoco que la sonrisa de alivio que llevaba Yamato al por haber encontrado a uno de sus estudiantes desapareciera por completo.

-"¿Qué ocurre Sai?¿Dónde están Sakura y Naruto?"- pregunto Yamato con un tinte de preocupación en su voz.

-"Yamato-sensei, hemos sido atacados en la salida del nuevo restaurante por un enemigo vestido de negro; golpeó a Naruto y lo ha encerrado en una especie de técnica especial la cual no hemos conseguido disipar, necesitamos su ayuda inmediatamente"-.

_-"Ha dicho vestido de negro, mierda, podría ser..."-._Pensaba entretanto Yamato mientras escuchaba a Sai, rápidamente tras terminar de escuchar su explicación ideo un plan.-"!Sai!, yo iré a ayudar a Sakura a sacar a Naruto de esa técnica , tu mientras ve a ver a la Hokage, y cuéntala todo lo que me has dicho"-.

-"¡Si Yamato-sensei!"- replico Sai a la vez que ambos reemprendían su carrera, aunque con direcciones y objetivos distintos_.-"Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde"-_fue el último pensamiento que le paso Yamato por la cabeza antes de perder de vista a Sai.

------------------------------------------**Volviendo con Naruto** -----------------------------------

-"No se quien eres pero será mejor que me sueltes ahora mismo si no quieres que acabe contigo dattebayo"- amenazó Naruto a la vez que sin vacilar se lanzaba contra su carcelero.

Sin embargo antes de que tan siquiera llegara a golpearle este pareció sumirse en las tinieblas en las que se encontraban. Naruto intento localizar a su adversario, pero sin éxito parecía como si simplemente hubiera dejado de existir.

**-"No te acuerdas de mi, vaya, eso me duele mucho, viejo amigo"-**decía la voz de su carcelero cargada de ironía, la cual parecía venir de todas partes al mismo tiempo.

-"¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?"-preguntó Naruto mientras intentaba rastrear el chakra de su oponente.

**-"Tu vida y tu alma, Kyuubi "-**fue la respuesta que llegó a Naruto desde su espalda.

Naruto se dio la vuelta lo más rápido que pudo, solo para encontrarse que las tinieblas en las que parecían haberse encontrado hace un momento con su atacante habían desaparecido con como si no hubieran estado allí; en su lugar Naruto volvía a encontrarse en las calles de Konoha.

-"¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí?¿Se ha ido ese friki de negro?"-se preguntaba Naruto mientras trataba de saber a que parte de Konoha había ido a parar.

De repente un grito a su espalda llamó su atención, cuando se giro se encontró a un pequeño niño rubio, de ojos azules y con unas marcas de zorro en las mejillas siendo perseguido por una muchedumbre, la cual no paraba de lanzarle cosas.

Naruto reconoció instantáneamente al pobre niño que corría por su vida, Naruto corrió para intentar ayudarlo, pero cuando estaba a punto de tocarle su mano atravesó al niño, el cual junto con la multitud que le perseguía pasaron a través de el como si no fuera más que un fantasma.

-¡Monstruo!,!Demonio!,!Acabar con el!,!Matadle!-gritaba la muchedumbre mientras por fin conseguía arrinconar al pequeño y empezaban a golpearle y lanzarle todo lo que encontraban cerca.

Naruto no pudo contener más las lagrimas, y cayo al suelo de rodillas llorando amargamente mientras que pedía a la gente que pararan de golpear al pequeño que ahora se encontraba sangrando en el suelo a escasos pasos de él ya inconsciente.

Cuando Naruto volvió a abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que ahora el lugar en el cual se encontraba era otro completamente distinto, ahora se encontraba en el Valle del fin, donde años antes había tenido que luchar contra alguien que consideraba como su hermano: Sasuke.

-"_Maldita sea como lo ha hecho, se que es una ilusión pero no consigo romperla; maldita sea porque no me aplique más a aprender a escapar de ellos. Además es tan real, no es una ilusión, nada más, pero...".-_Naruto no paraba de dar vueltas a la cabeza a estos temas cuando un grito de dolor lo saco de sus pensamiento y lo dejo congelado en el sitio en el que se encontraba.

Al girarse tras recobrar la movilidad, Naruto se encontró frente a una escena de su vida que había preferido olvidar durante el resto de su vida pero que sin embargo ahora se revivía con todo lujo de detalles no solo ante él sino también en su mente.

Unos jóvenes Sasuke y Naruto chocaban en el aire sus ataques más poderosos, provocando una enorme onda expansiva de pura luz, pero mientras que el joven Naruto solo usaba la fuerza de su ataque para rayar el protector de Sasuke, el joven Sasuke lo usaba para atravesar el pecho de su contrincante fallando por escasos centímetros su corazón y dejando al joven Naruto al borde de la muerte.

Así y durante lo que a Naruto parecieron horas los peores recuerdos de la vida de Naruto volvieron a desfilar ante sus ojos una y otra vez, provocando que la mente de Naruto se fuera poco a poco quebrando dejando que poco a poco la locura por el dolor mental sufrido lo embargara, para delicia y diversión de su captor.

---------------------------------------**Mientras con Sakura**----------------------------------------

Sakura estaba completamente desesperada, hacia un buen rato que Sai se había marchado a buscar ayuda y todavía nadie había aparecido, durante unos momentos considero la posibilidad de ir ella misma en busca de ayuda, pero la descarto ya que no quería ya que si Naruto conseguía escapar de aquella extraña técnica en la cual ahora se hallaba ella quería estar a su lado para poder ayudarle, no quería volver a fallarle.

Sin embargo sus dudas desaparecieron con la llegada, muy esperada por parte de Sakura de Yamato, pero Yamato no estaba preparado para lo que estaba a punto de suceder, ya que al aterrizar al lado de Sakura un profundo rugido de dolor e ira proveniente de la semiesfera negra de la cual Sai le había hablado le paralizo a él y a Sakura.

De repente tras aquel siniestro rugido en la semiesfera comenzaron a aparecer unas grietas naranjas que empezaron a extenderse hasta abarcar la casi totalidad de la semiesfera, y entonces y tras lo que parecieron unos inacabables momentos de quietud, la semiesfera estalló en mil pedazos con un gran destello de color naranja.

Cuando por fin la luz comenzó a desaparecer brotaron dos enormes fuentes de chacra, las cuales parecían converger en dos puntos concretos, cuando por fin la luz desapareció completamente Yamato y Sakura, la cual ahora se encontraba llorando descontroladamente se encontraron frente a lo que parecía ser una versión en miniatura del Kyuubi con cinco colas y ante una figura humana del cual parecía nacer una extraña bruma negra y que tenía una enorme y terrible sonrisa de depredador pintada en el rostro.

* * *

A/N: Debido a que he empezado la universidad me esta resultando tremendamente difícil escribir esta historia pero eso no indica que la abandone solo que tardare bastante en poner los capítulos, además de que me esta costando encontrar un camino por el cual llevar la historia así que agradecería cualquier sugerencia. 


End file.
